Lovers Quarrel
by ChikaraDesu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a bad lovers quarrel, what will the outcome be? And will they ever get something to eat? Read to find out. Rated for language and possible future Lemon


**Declaimer: I own nothing, only the idea to this story. The characters? Oh… well, Kishimoto-sama doesn't want to share, so no, Sasuke isn't my slave yet :evilgrin: Just wait, Kishimoto-sama!**

**Warning: This is a story where this fan-girl pairs up Naruto and Sasuke :w00t: If you don't like yaoi, boyxboy, then read on your own risk. Also, I don't know if this will become a lemon, I haven't decided yet :D**

* * *

"…Naruto, please open up..." Currently Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on the floor, his back against his boyfriends locked door. "Come on, Naruto. I'm sorry, okay?" And yes, he knew he was under the Uchiha-pride's standards at the moment, but he really didn't care; he had hurt Naruto too badly this time.

"_Shut the hell up, you good-for-nothing Uchiha!!_" Sasuke winched at the harsh words; Naruto never called him by his last name unless he was really pissed. How had this come this far?

Well, it had started like any other night, with them throwing playful insults at each other while preparing their dinner.

"HA! As if I would let you take away my ramen Teme" Naruto said as he looked up at the raven, taking his eyes off the carrots he was cutting. "And even if I _would _let you, I know that you wouldn't"

"Hn, and why is that, moron?" He smirked down into the pan were he was cracking eggs for omelet.

Sasuke dropped the egg, he had been holding, onto the floor, his head snapping up at his blonde boyfriend, fear evident in his eyes.

"W-what? Y-you wouldn't do that! I know that!" Sasuke looked at Naruto's serious face; the blonde praised himself for scaring the raven like that.

How on earth could Naruto look so serious? Sasuke couldn't find a reason how. Only if, oh god, he didn't even what to think about it, only if Naruto _was_ serious.

"Naruto! You can't do that to me!?" and without thinking, Sasuke made his first mistake: He clutched Naruto's shirt, tugging on it. That was all it took to make Naruto cut his own finger instead of slicing the carrot.

"OW! What the hell Sasuke!? Look what you made me do! Shit!" The blonde cursed "I was _joking_?! Dammit!" Sasuke could only watch while Naruto stuck his finger into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Sorry babe, I just... You just looked so serious! Don't scare me like that!?" he knew it was stupid, but he was NOT going to take responsibility for this; after all it was Naruto who had started this.

"WHAT?! Like it was my fault?!"

"It was your fault, idiot!"

"Was not! It's you who won't let my butt rest!"

"It's your fault for being so fucking sexy! It's not like I _want_ you all those times?!" okay that was a lie, a big lie, but Naruto didn't know that.

"W-what? Sasuke, what are you saying?" Naruto's eyes filled with tears, looking choked and hurt, then angry: "_FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL THEN I'M OUTTA HERE!!" _

Sasuke could only watch the blonds back in chock as the blonde stomped down their hallway.  
This did not just happen… Did it? The loud bang from the door being closed snapped the raven out of it.

"NARUTO!! I didn't mean that!!" He ran to the bedroom door pounding on it. "Naruto, you know it didn't mean that! Come on, open op!"

"_NO I WON'T, AND I'M NOT COMING OUT!"_

And that's how they ended up like this; one sitting against the door, one lying across the bed on the other side of that door, both starving.

"...Naru-chan… Please, I'm sorry… I love you, you know that babe…" Sasuke was tired, tired, hungry and most of all sad: his blonde had never been so mad at him.

They stayed that way for about an hour before Sasuke remained quiet, and another half hour before Naruto opened the door slightly, only to find the raven sleeping against it.

The blonde made a face at this, but he was hungry, so ever so carefully he opened the door, just enough for him to squeeze through.

He snuck out into the kitchen and paused, thinking about what to eat since Sasuke's eggs was burned and if he ate carrots he would just wake the other man up. Damn carrots for being noisy while being eaten.

In the end he decided to take some bread since ramen was out of question at the moment.  
Only little did he know, that when be bend over to grab the bread Sasuke glared at him from the doorframe.

That lasted until Sasuke's tummy growled a moment later making the raven turn scarlet. Naruto spun around.

"Teme! What are you doing here?"

"Uh... I live here with my boyfriend?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "wow, I didn't know that. So how is he? This 'boyfriend' of yours?"

Sasuke blinked once before catching up on the glint in Naruto's eyes; he smirked at his new discovery and took a step forward into the kitchen.  
"He's really annoying…"

"Hey!"

"…but I love him more that I can ever tell you." Sasuke locked his eyes with the now blushing blonde man.  
"Tonight I think I hurt him, I said some nasty things, I didn't mean a word of. Then I sat in front of our bedroom-door for an hour and a half, begging him to come out, just to find him sneaking out to get some food."

By now Sasuke had Naruto trapped between his body and the kitchen desk.

"Oh, well that must mean he was hungry, the poor guy" the trapped blonde grinned in an attempt to get Sasuke to let him go.

"Yes, I think so too, but it was not nice of him to not think about his boyfriend" Sasuke smirked as he leaned closer to Naruto, making him lean backwards over the desk.

"I guess not, but what are you going to do about it, Teme?" and again the insults was back, it was after all also nicknames they had gotten each other when they still were kids.

"I think I'm going to make him say he's sorry and that he forgives me" Sasuke was now breathing on Naruto's neck, making the blonde shiver.

"And how do you plan on making him o that?" Naruto could feel his erection growing, his pants getting tighter.

"I can show you, Naru-chan" and with that he spun Naruto around, grinding his erection against his uke's ass.

* * *

**You want the 2****nd**** chapter of this?  
Hahah well, review and tell me so if you do :3  
-Chikara**


End file.
